


Heat

by mandybling



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandybling/pseuds/mandybling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our lil' RP world on the roof of Howard and Vince' flat, Howard had assembled a small little tent filled with pillows, blankets and the like. All for Vince, mind. I little hide-y hole just to make the Little Man smile. This takes place one random evening because they've both been too busy to tend to each other. They're remedying that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Heat. Heat and humidity are thick in the air.

Air. Air flows through the tiny tent flap opening in puffs; the smell of sugar sweetness and strawberries carried on the breeze.

Skin. Skin tingles as gooseflesh rises despite the stifling temperature in the enclosed space. It’s wet in spots, the dermis; wet from tongues lapping. It’s also red and raised in other areas, where teeth have become too aggressive. Or perhaps not aggressive enough.

Sticky. Sticky from the sweets one lover chose to use in their play. There are no complaints. It’s been too long. Too long since their coupling. Lives too busy, too hectic, too adult. Now it’s time for play. They’ve worked and fretted too much.

Moans. Moans echo over the roof as bodies move in a dance they’re both now familiar with even though it's been quite a while. One man on his front; painted fingernails digging into the tatty burnt umber sleeping bag beneath him as he his slim, pale back arches against the chest of the other.

Growls. Growls of possessiveness mixed with love and a little bit of awe from the other man. The mustachioed one above seems astonished after all this time that these things still happen; that this happens with someone so beautiful and wonderful in his eyes.

Heat and air and sticky sweet skin are the topics of this night. But only between the two who growl and moan as the smaller with the raven hair turns his head awkwardly to crash his mouth together with the other. Teeth clack and a lip may get split, but that doesn’t matter.

What matters tonight is the two of them in their muffled bliss and ecstasy. Their one moment away from the din of the city. Away from superficial friends and their grabbing hands; everything counts in large amounts, so they say.

Together they come undone in the little den they’ve built for two. They fall apart, whispering each others names against lips. When it’s over they curl up in a breathless ball, giggling against the junction where shoulder meets neck. Temples are kissed and loving words are mumbled before sleep finally silences it all.


End file.
